How Did It End Up Like This?
by caswingsuniverse
Summary: After one brief touch, Dean and Castiel became addicted to each other's presences. It wasn't until Benny points it out that they even notice how often they touch these days. High School AU, hand holding. Enjoy some fluff for these hard times


Dean never really understood why public displays of affection were so taboo. So he hugs his brother every morning when he drops him off at school. So he kisses Jo's cheeks when they part ways in the hallway. So he holds Charlie's hands when they talk about her last trip to the hospital to visit her mother. Dean isn't the emotional type, but when it comes to those he cares about, touch was the only way he could convey himself.

Castiel is the opposite. He conveys his feelings from a safe distance, uses carefully constructed statements. Gabriel's the only one who ever seems to interact with the youngest Novak on a physical level, if you call pinching his cheeks affection.

Neither of them are sure how it happened. They hadn't really spoken before. Castiel's friends with Charlie, but the two boys never really spoke much. Then one day in their shared homeroom, Dean put a hand on Castiel's elbow to keep the boy from stepping back onto him as he walked past. Cas jumped a little at the touch, staring at Dean as the boy passed. So started the weird, shared addiction between them.

The next time they touched, Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist to keep from walking out of the classroom. Dean turned and raised an eyebrow at the other boy, causing Castiel to blush and immediately drop Dean's wrist. He held out the book Dean almost left under his desk. Clearing his throat, Dean nodded in thanks and took the book.

The next time, Castiel touched his shoulder to tell him about a study session him and Charlie were having. Then (at said study session), Dean rested his knee against Castiel's under the table. Then at school, Castiel reached out to fix the uneven strings coming out of Dean's hood, resting a hand on the other boy's chest. Then Dean stroked his thumb over Castiel's jaw when the boy started to get some stubble.

Now, they're sitting in their shared English class towards the end of the day. Castiel's turned in his seat, one arm resting on Dean's desk as he answers the questions on the worksheet the teacher gave them. Dean works on the same questions, mindlessly running his fingers up and down Castiel's arm while humming Metallica. Castiel occasionally glances at Dean to see which question the boy's on, but never says a word about the gentle hands tracing over the veins in his wrist. He also doesn't try to hide the pleased grin on his face.

Benny looks the two of them up and down. He leans over in his seat, tapping Dean's desk with his pencil. Dean and Castiel look up, their expressions the same mixture of curiosity and slight irritation. Benny smirks, gesturing to Dean's hand still on Castiel's wrist as he says, "You two dating?"

Dean's eyes widen and his cheeks turn a bright red. He glances over at Castiel, who's smiles at Benny with pink cheeks. Dean stammers, "W-what?"

Castiel raises an eyebrow at Dean, leaning close and squeezing Dean's hand. His blue eyes shine with something Dean's seen before, something that makes his heart drop into his stomach. Voice low, Castiel whispers, "He's asking if we are in a homosexual relationship, Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes, but continues to hold onto Castiel's hand. "Thanks for the memo, man. Where would I be without you?"

Castiel snorts in response, leaning back and stroking his thumb over Dean's knuckles. Dean stares at their hands. Sure, they hadn't been friends long, but they'd crammed years worth of conversations into a matter of weeks. Dean knew Castiel like he knew the inside of the Impala. He knew what made the boy tick, made threw him off. He wanted to help the boy run smoothly. Castiel listened to him until early in the morning, laughed at his jokes, and understood his fears. Benny's question bangs around in Dean's head for a couple seconds, echoing in his ears and trickling down to his chest. It makes it hard for him to breathe for a second. Picking up their hands, Dean kisses Castiel's thumb. Dean grins at the shocked expression on Castiel's face before turning towards Benny again. The boy smiles at them, laughing a little as he sits back. "Good for you, brother."

Dean beams, meeting Castiel's wide eyes again. He'd been harboring his own feelings the past couple weeks, not wanting Dean to pull back because Castiel couldn't control his man crush. He blushes a deep red, ducking his head to hide his face. Dean's voice is soft, almost questioning as he says, "I'm taking you on a date this weekend."

Castiel searches Dean's eyes, shock freezing his breath in the middle of an exhale. Hi lips slightly part, before he smiles. "I'd like that."

With a decisive nod and a smug grin, Dean turns back to his work. Castiel does the same, still blushing a little. Dean lets go of Castiel's hand, stroking over Castiel's arm again. He tries to not let pride fill his chest when he notices goosebumps rise on his friend's- now boyfriend's- skin.


End file.
